Baraek/Dialogue
Baraek * Can you sell me some furs? ** Player: Can you sell me some furs? ** Baraek: Yeah sure they're 20 gold coins a piece *** Yeah, okay here you go **** has at least 20 coins **** Player: Yeah okay here you go **** (You buy a fur from Baraek) **** has less than 20 coins **** Player: Oh dear I don't seem to have enough money **** (Continues dialogue to Baraek saying "Well, okay I'll go down to 18", see below) *** 20 gold coins thats an outrage **** Player: 20 gold coins that's an outrage **** Baraek: Well, okay I'll go down to 18 ***** Okay here you go ****** player has enough money ******* Player: Okay here you go ******* (You buy a fur from Baraek) ****** player does not have enough money ******* Player: Oh dear I don't seem to have enough money ******* Baraek: Well I can't go any cheaper than that mate ******* Baraek: I have a family to feed ******* Player: Ah well never mind ***** No thanks I'll leave it ****** Player: No thanks, I'll leave it ****** Baraek: It's your loss mate * Hello I am in search of a quest ** Player: Hello I am in search of a quest ** Baraek: Sorry kiddo, I'm a fur trader not a damsel in distress * Would you like to buy my fur? the player has furs in their inventory ** Player: Would you like to buy my fur? ** Baraek: Lets have a look at it ** (Baraek examines the fur) ** Baraek: It's not in the best of condition ** Baraek: I guess I could give 12 coins to take it off your hands *** Yeah that'll do **** Player: Yeah that'll do **** (You give Baraek a fur) **** (And he gives you twelve coins) *** I think I'll keep hold of it actually **** Player: I think I'll keep hold of it actually **** Baraek: Oh ok **** Baraek: Didn't want it anyway During Shield of Arrav After reading the Book and speaking with Reldo * Can you tell me where I can find the phoenix gang? disappears after player joins gang ** Player: Can you tell me where I can find the phoenix gang? ** Baraek: Sh Sh, not so loud ** Baraek: You don't want to get me in trouble ** Baraek: So do you know where they are? ** Baraek: I may do ** Baraek: Though I don't want to get into trouble for revealing their hideout ** Baraek: Now if I was say 20 gold coins richer ** Baraek: I may happen to be more inclined to take that sort of risk *** Okay have 20 gold coins **** has sufficient coins ***** Player: Okay have 20 gold coins ***** Baraek: Cheers ***** Baraek: Ok to get to the gang hideout ***** Baraek: After entering Varrock through the south gate ***** Baraek: If you take the first turning east ***** Baraek: Somewhere along there is an alleyway to the south ***** Baraek: The door at the end of there is the entrance to the phoenix gang ***** Baraek: They're operating there under the name of the VTAM corporation ***** Baraek: Be careful ***** Baraek: The phoenix gang ain't the types to be messed with ***** Player: Thanks ***** (Dialogue ends) ***** (Players may still ask Katrine about her gang) **** has insufficient coins ***** Player: Okay have 20 gold coins ***** Player: Oops. I don't have 20 coins. Silly me. ***** (Dialogue ends) *** No I don't like things like bribery **** Player: No I don't like things like bribery **** Baraek: Heh, if you wanna deal with the phoenix gang **** Baraek: They're involved in much worse than a bit of bribery **** (Dialogue ends) *** Yes I'd like to be 20 gold coins richer too **** Player: Yes I'd like to be 20 gold coins richer too **** (Dialogue ends) * Can you sell me some furs? ** (See above) * Hello. I am in search of a quest ** (See above) * Would you like to buy my fur? the player has furs in their inventory ** (See above) After Shield of Arrav * (See above dialogue) * (Gang affiliation does not change anything) Category:Shield of Arrav Category:Quest dialogues